Patricio Freire vs. Daniel Straus 2
The fight was for the Bellator featherweight title with Patricio Freire defending. The Fight The first round began. Pitbull blocked a high kick. Pitbull landed a leg kick. He landed a big Fedor-esque right. Pitbull landed a counter right. 4:00. Straus landed a counter left. Pitbull landed a right. Straus landed a counter left. They touched gloves after Pitbull said it was back of the head. Straus landed an inside kick. Straus landed a jab. 3:00. Straus landed a left, they clinched. Straus kneed the thigh. Another and another. They broke. Pitbull landed a wicked inside kick. 2:00. Pitbull landed a right hand. Pitbull got an eyepoke. So much for the Pride-style gloves. Nope it was a headbutt actually. They continued. Straus checked an inside kick. Straus landed a body kick. Pitbull blocked a high kick, ate three or four hard lefts. Straus stuffed a double. Straus landed a hard counter left. Straus landed a body kick. Pitbull nearly got a trip, kneed the body twice. Clinch, broke with a right and three hard lefts, ate a counter left. Pitbull landed a right. 35. Pitbull landed a body kick, Straus said it was low. They continued quickly. It was low for sure. They touched gloves. Straus landed an inside kick. R1 ends, 10-9 Pitbull but quite close. Could be Straus's round. Jimmy thought so. R2 began. Straus blocked a body kick. Straus landed a left to the body. Straus tried a knee and the foot caught Pitbull low as he moved away, they kept going, Straus checked an inside kick, actually kicked Pitbull low again, two in a row. "It wasn't hard," Big John told a protesting Pitbull. They continued, Straus stuffed an immediate single, landed a left, they clinched. Broke. Pitbull landed a right. He landed a left. Pitbull ate another groin shot, circled away during an exchange, time called. Straus said it wasn't intentional. Big John chastised him. Big John took a point away for a low blow. They continued. USA chant. Straus landed an inside kick. Straus defended a single, Pitbull tried hard, ragdolled Straus, sprawled a single, turtled him up. Headlock. Pitbull landed a few rights under. 2:00. Straus got a nice reversal and throw after standing, theys tood to the clinch, scramble from Straus, Pitbull rolled on top. Pitbull turtled him up. They stood to the clinch. 1:00. Straus kneed the thigh. Swelling above and below Pitbull's right eye, mostly from the headbutt but also Straus's lefts. Pitbull got a headlock dragging Straus down, rights to body. 30. Turtled him up. Kneed the body. Another. 15. Another. Left elbow. They stood to the clinch, Straus got a trip and had the back, R2 ends, 10-8 Pitbull, good fight. Karakhanyan watching closely. R3 began and they touched gloves. Pitbull blocked a high kick. Straus landed a right and a blocked high kick. Straus landed a leg kick and ate a counter right. 4:00. Pitbull landed a counter right. He blocked a high kick. Straus landed a body kick. Nice left uppercut. Pitbull landed a right. And another. Straus ate an eyepoke, they kept going. 3:00. Pitbull landed an inside kick. Straus landed a jab. "Keep moving!" Straus landed a stiff left. 2:00. Small mouse under Pitbull's right eye popped. Straus landed a high kick. He landed a left and a left uppercut, got a double, nope! Pitbull reversed beautifully to half-guard, nearly mount. Straus turtled up. Headlock from Pitbull. Went for a heelhook, 1:00, they stood and broke. Straus landed a left. He landed a body kick. Pitbull landed a counter right. 35. Straus landed an inside kick. 15. Straus landed a blocked combo, worked a double. R3 ends, 10-9 Pitbull. Straus talked about his knee being hurt. Jimmy gave it to Straus.. R4 began and they touched gloves. Pitbull landed a one-two, ate a left and another, Straus worked a double. They're clinched. Pitbull landed a left elbow. Broke eating a left and a knee to the body. 4:00. They clinched and Straus broke landing a pair of lefts and a blocked high kick. Straus landed a jab and a left to the body, got hurt bad by a counter right, Straus locked up in the clinch. Jimmy's talking like Straus is dominating the striking.. Pitbull landed a pair of lefts and a right and a left to the body, ate a left and a body kick. Straus landed a body kick. And a jab, Pitbull landed a counter right. Kneed the body, Straus collapsed, Pitbull pounced with a right and another. Big John pulled Pitbull off, called time, it was a low blow apparently. Pitbull's right eye looks bad. Crowd chanting "Take a point." Holy shit Pitbull's eye is bad. They continued. 2:00 as Straus landed a body kick. Straus landed a jab, dodged a flying knee. Straus landed a left. Pitbull kneed the body. Ate a counter left. Pitbull got a double and had the back. Left hands to the body there, Straus trying a kimura for a while. 35. Straus has it pretty well. Pitbull escaped and got the back, both hooks, the choke's tight. It's tight! 15. Straus tapped! HOLY SHIT! Pitbull showed respect to Straus. 4:49 R4.